Bill Cox
Bill Cox is the main antagonist in the 2006 thriller film Firewall. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Silas, Gangster And Dryden Vos. Biography Cox is a scheming con man who holds the family of wealthy banker Jack Stanfield hostage, forcing Jack to give in to his demands for much of the film. His request is to force Jack to transfer $10,000 each from the ten thousand largest depositors at the bank he works at (essentially, $100 million total). Although he generally seems like a nice man for the most part, he is a cold-hearted, emotionless villain. He kills two of his own henchmen for not following orders, and nearly kills Andy by giving him a peanut cookie which he is allergic to in retaliation for the Stanfield's attempted failed escape. Furthermore, his ultimate goal is to commit the perfect crime (erasing all traces of evidence that linked him to the robbery) and make it look as though he never existed. Cox has Jack put in a virus disc with a planted message from Jack to his boss into his computer, which completely crashes the entire bank and frames Jack as the culprit. Once Jack is of no further use to him, he abducts his family, intending to kill them and leaves one of his henchmen at the house behind to kill Jack and even goes so far as to framing Jack for the murder of his co-worker, Harry, by forcing Jack's wife, Beth, to plant a message saying that she was leaving Jack, in which Jack would kill him over a jealous rage and had also planted a $95,000 gamble wager early on in the film which Jack would be use as his motive for robbing the bank. Instead, Jack kills the henchman with a glass blender and with the help of his secretary, locates Cox and his remaining henchmen through a chip in his dog's collar (who was taken along with his family). Jack finds Cox in an old abandoned lakeside house where Cox was intending to erase all traces of his actions by killing Jack's family, despite Jack already having recovered the money and making a deal with Cox to meet at the bank where he recovered the money. Jack takes Cox by surprise, and they fight. Eventually, Jack grabs a pickax lying near the front of the house and swings it over his head, the blade burying itself deep within Cox's back, killing him. Gallery Bill Cox.png|Cox meeting Jack Stanfield with a supposed "business proposition" Bill Cox 3.png|Cox unexpectedly climbs into Jack's car and forces him to drive him home Bill Cox 4.png|Cox and his men keeping an eye on Jack's family after invading their home Bill Cox 5.png|Cox visits Jack at the bank he works at, under the alias Bill Redmond Bill Cox 6.png|Cox after killing his henchman Willy for making a mistake Bill Cox 7.png|Cox becomes aware that Jack's family are attempting to escape Bill Cox 8.png|Cox watches Jack's son go into shock after feeding him a cookie with nuts in it Bill Cox 9.png|Cox forcing Jack to transfer $100 million from his bank to Cox's offshore accounts Bill Cox 10.png|Cox is horrified when Jack reveals he has hacked his accounts and taken the money back Bill Cox 11.png|Cox preparing to kill Jack's family if he doesn't send the money back to him Bill Cox 12.png|Cox is impaled through the back with a pickax during his fight with Jack Cox's death.png|Cox falls into a ditch and dies Trivia *''Firewall'' and The Da Vinci Code, both of which Paul Bettany starred in, came out in 2006. Category:Movie Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Deceased Category:Embezzlers Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional